Loving You
by Neenabluegirl
Summary: A collection of short Spock/Kirk drabbles, poems, and one-shots. All either an existing relationship or the start of the relationship. Rated T for some swearing.
1. Chess

Across from me, you sit

in contemplation of your next move,

just as I sit here contemplating you.

Your sandy brown hair glistens in the light,

and your eyes brighten in realization.

You move your rook,

"Checkmate," you tell me grinning.

Illogical that you could beat me,

beat me at my best game.

Just as it is illogical that I love you,

even though you won me long ago.

* * *

**A/N: **I don't own Star Trek or anything related to it. I wrote this because my friend needed a poem for a class, and I had to write one for my favorite pairing. I hope you enjoyed.


	2. Reading

I sit on the couch

watching the fireplace crackle.

You grab my attention

sighing in contentment as you turn a page,

caressing the paper gently.

I stare transfixed,

as the firelight dances off you.

Your blue eyes glimmer in excitement,

too wrapped up in your book,

you don't notice your beauty.

I, however am too aware.

The golden light heights your hair color

and gives your skin a healthy hue.

The smell of books hang in the air

and I know it will forever

make me think of you.

* * *

**A/N:** Again, I don't own Star Trek. But I hope you enjoyed it nevertheless.


	3. Anniversary

"Are you coming?" Jim asked me excited.

"Clearly, T'hy'la." I tell Jim, stoically.

Jim just grinned in response, grabbing my hand and pulled, making me go faster. "Well, be quick about it. We're going to be late if you walk any slower."

"On the contrary, I am walking the same speed I always do. Which, if my estimation is correct-"

"And we know it is" Jim interrupted.

"It is faster than your normal speed of walking." I continue as if Jim hadn't spoken.

"Well, I'm going faster now. So if you are as fast as you claim, you should be able to go faster than me anyway."

"A sound argument, Jim."

"I love how you come up with fun ways of saying I'm right."

Ignoring Jim once again, I say. "You still have not told me to where we are going."

"No, I don't suppose I have." Jim rewarded me with a blinding grin. "You'll just have to wait, it's not much farther."

Jim continued to pull me around the ship, much to the enjoyment of the rest of the crew, who, if I was not mistaken were all forcing themselves not to laugh. I gave Jim the equivalent of a Vulcan glare, as he gave a particularly hard tug, forcing me down an abandoned corridor. "This way, love."

Blushing slightly at the term of endearment, I allow myself to be hauled into the observation deck. "We're here!" Jim exclaims excitedly.

"May I inquire as to why we are here, Captain?"

"Don't call me Captain, this is supposed to be a date. I'm not into the whole dominate kink... at least not out in the open." A cocky, lustful smirk is carelessly thrown my way, and I find myself blushing again, this time working it's way to my ears as well. "You look adorable when you blush, you know that? Green is a good color for you."

Inwardly berating myself for the blush, I look out of the window on the observation deck. "Why are we here, Jim?"

"Just one second and you'll see." Jim guides me once again, pulling me closer to the window. Yanking on my arm when we get close to the window, making me sit next to him. Jim points out, "Look right there for me, will ya?"

I nod in response, dutifully looking out at the appropriate spot. I continue to watch as Jim quickly gets up. I turn to watch him, when he scolds me playfully. "I told you to watch, don't make me make that an order."

I quirk my eyebrow at him, making him grin even bigger. "Of course, Captain. I wouldn't dream of it." I let a small smile of my own touch my lips, glad to be spending time with Jim alone.

Jim walks away and I resume my star gazing. I can hear Jim rummaging through something not even Surak would be able to logically assume what. Jim drops something, a slew of curses dropping from his mouth in the process. Making sure not to take my eyes from the scene in front of me, I call to Jim, "Do you require assistance?"

"No!" Jim practically yells in my direction. "You just keep looking out that window."

"Certainly."

Jim soon joins me, handing me a warm cup of tea. Again, I raise my brow in question. Jim laughs nervously, "Never say I'm not prepared."

"Illogical. One can not always be prepared for everything." I point out.

"Just go with it, Spock."

Again, I acquiesce, knowing it will make Jim happy. After taking a sip, I return to my duty of watching the black expanse of space, sitting the cup next to me. "Ya know, Bones hates space. Thinks it's just death and disease. I love it though. If feels more like home than anything I've ever known."

"I agree, there is a certain calming effect from space."

Jim grins, "Plus, its nice to have you around with me to share it all." He leans in, capturing my warmer lips with his colder, softer ones. Before I can even properly enjoy the kiss, he rips himself away, gasping. "Ooh, look!"

Pointing out into the darkness beyond, Jim smiles excitedly at me. I turn my attention to the window, gasping audibly at what I see. "It's wonderful, isn't it?"

"A supernova?" I ask, thought I already know I am correct.

"Yep, Chekov told me about it, thought it would be romantic to watch it blow with you."

"It is appealing."

"You mean beautiful?" Jim inquires cockily.

"Indeed. It is quite the sight."

"Yeah, it is." Jim's stare turns dreamy as he looks into my eyes. "I love you, you know that right."

Again I let another small smile grace my lips. "Yes, Jim. As I love you. You were right, it is pleasant to share this experience with you."

Grinning hugely, Jim leans in kissing me once more. "Happy anniversary, love."

"Happy anniversary, T'hy'la."

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading. Hope you all enjoyed. I want to give a quick shout out to **AidynMarie** for giving me the inspiration to start this. If it weren't for your homework assignment, I would never have thought of this. Thanks for reviewing too. Also thanks to **MirrorFlower and DarkWind**, **Banbi-V**, and **WhileTheMusicLasts** for reviewing! This one is for all of you :)


	4. Losing Jim

Blue represented so many things; it was the sky, the ocean and everything in between. It could be so tranquil one moment and yet so destructive and tumultuous the next. It was a beautiful color, there was so much beauty in the brightness, but even more so in the darkness that blue sometimes revealed itself to be. He was the perfect example, when happy his blue eyes were so bright, but when angered they could turn so dark they appeared black. Even after death, they were never truly black, but so dark that no emotion could be seen behind those perfect eyes. Blue was everything, and no that he was gone, it's all faded, faded to black and white.

* * *

The beeping was an annoyance,

But an annoyance he needed.

He stayed by his side, but never opened.

He returned to work, but his thoughts were with the Captain.

He returned to his side.

It was too late.

Blue eyes stayed shut.

The beeping stopped. He cried.

* * *

A/N: So these drabbles weren't written by me. They were written by my very good friend AidynMarie. She gave me permission to post these for her, since she doesn't post things herself. Please be gentle about it, this her is first time posting. I personally don't know what her problem is though, she seems to have an obsession with killing Kirk, something I don't think I could do. I love my characters way too much to kill them. Thanks to **MirrorFlower and Darkwind**, **SilentBone**, **Andrina** **Sparda**, **Banbi****-V**, **Peachly**, **Dilmn8**, **Mary**, and **1billsookie** for reviewing last chapter. I will upload something of my own later tonight, so look out for that too!


	5. Halloween Special

**A/N:** Seeing as I uploaded two at once, I want to remind you to read chapter 4 too! Don't want to miss out on that either! :)

* * *

"Come on, Spock. It will be fun. I promise!" I insisted glaring playfully at my Vulcan counterpart.

"I fail to see why dressing up for an archaic, Earth holiday is considered to be, as you put it, 'fun'." Spock replied back, in an altogether grumpy fashion.

I looked at Spock for a minute, studying him carefully. "Do you really not want to do this, Spock?"

I watched as Spock's normally stern face softened minutely. "If it is what you truly wish to do, then I shall try to endure it."

Though I tried to keep the happy grin off my face, I could tell my how Spock's eyes brightened, that I didn't achieve my goal. "Thanks, Spock. You're the best first officer I've ever had."

"Seeing as I am also the only first officer you have ever had, Sir, I shall try to take that as a compliment." This was said with a saucy little smirk, which I doubt anyone else would have caught but myself.

"See that you do." I forced myself to sound authoritative, but I'm sure I fail, as I couldn't keep the laughter out of my voice. Spock's lips quirked minutely again, letting me see his amusement.

"But what shall I go as, Captain? I do not have a costume."

At this, I grinned lavishly. "Well, we do have that costume from Platonius. I thought you looked quite dashing in that short green tunic they gave you." I made an exaggerated attempt to roam my eyes over Spock's body. Lingering at all my favorite places, like his ears, neck, and hands. I smirked in triumph as I saw a lovely green blush spread across Spock's cheeks, even working itself up to the tips of his ears. "Or how about we add a beard and that sexy uniform that you had in the mirror universe?

"Jim, I hardly think that is appropriate for the ship's party that you planned." Spock said with as much embarrassment as a Vulcan was allowed.

"What? Don't want to distract all the woman, and most likely all the men too, that are on board? Don't worry, if they don't yet know that you're mine, they soon will." My possessive nature coming through as I said this.

Spock took a step towards me. "Oh, will they? And how will you do that, Sir?"

"Well, first I was thinking about leaving a mark right here," I said as I rubbed the skin where Spock's neck meets his shoulder, which was normally hidden by his uniform. "If you wear the tunic, it will be there for the whole world to see." I lean in, pushing Spock's shirt out of the way so I can kiss the area. I grin into the kiss as I feel Spock lean into my touch, sighing happily.

"Sounds like an interesting proposition. I shall take it into consideration." Spock said a little breathlessly.

I repeat my earlier words, "See that you do." I take a step back. "Now stop distracting me. We need to get an outfit ready for you."

Spock frowned minutely, his disappointment at me halting my action clear. "And what are you going as, Jim?"

"Well, you remember that Gorn that the Metrons forced me to fight?" I pause, waiting for a sign of understanding from Spock. After getting a minuscule nod from him, I continue, "Well, I found this mask at this old shop back on Earth that had the perfect replica of a Gorn head. So I just figured I would paint my skin green and make some sort of leopard print tunic-thingy like the Gorn had and call it good. Want to help me get the paint on," I took a step closer to Spock, running my hands down his arm, playing with his fingers before pulling away. "I wouldn't want to miss a spot."

"I am sure I can provide assistance." Spock said, his eyes darkening in lust. I watched as his eyes mapped out my face, paying particular attention to my lips, which were being drawn into a smirk the longer he gazed at me.

"That's why you're the best." I said quietly, not wanting to break the spell Spock was putting me under with his close proximity.

"I hope assisting you with paint is not the only reason." Spock said, his amusement clear in his voice.

"Of course not, love. Just one of the millions of reasons." I reassured him.

"Hmm," Spock practically purred, leaning close to me, stopping within an inch from my lips. "Good." He said, his breath ghosting across my face. Not being able to handle it anymore, I gripped the back of his neck, forcing his lips to mine in a fiery kiss, lips, teeth and tongue being used to their fullest capacity.

Pulling back took more effort than I'd care to admit. "Are you still trying to distract me? We don't have much time to pick out your outfit, and we should at least make an appearance at the party."

Spock let out a very un-Vulcan like groan, causing a rush of arousal to spike through my body. "Must we attend?"

Taking a second to consider, I nod my head, "We really should. What would the ship think if the Captain and First Officer didn't go to the ship wide party, a party that I planned myself."

"Obviously, they would think that something concerning the ship had occurred to keep both of us occupied." Spock said, trying to convince me.

"Damn, do you have to be so sexy?" I ask.

Answering my rhetorical question, Spock said, "I do not know what you are talking about."

"I'm sure you don't, you little tease." I said, turning away to have a look inside the closet. Spock followed behind me, reminding me of a little puppy that I once had when I was younger. "If you don't have anything better in mind than that Platonius tunic, that's what I'm going to put you in."

With a barely suppressed sigh, Spock replied, "If I must. But I suggest we first attend to your paint. I assume that it is required that you strip for this endeavor?"

"You assume correctly, Mr. Spock. Let's go into the bathroom. It will be easier to clean up if you spill the paint."

"I assure you, Captain, Vulcans never spill." Spock said, with an almost haughty air about him.

"Of course, Spock, I apologize." I grinned up at him. Grabbing his hand, I lead him into the bathroom. Before I let go of his hand I made sure to run my fingers down the length of Spock's, watching him shiver at my movements. After getting inside, I walked into the middle, my clothes littering the path until I stood naked before Spock. "Well, have at me, Mr. Spock, I'm all yours. The paint's on the counter."

Spock's eyes barely left my form as he grabbed the paint and slowly approached me. Slowly opening the paint, Spock carefully dipped the paint brush into the thick green liquid. Kneeling down on the ground, Spock looked up once, making eye contact, his gaze nearly burning with its intensity. Taking my leg in his firm grip he teasingly painted a strip down my thigh. "Please, let me know if I am doing this incorrectly, Jim. I would regret being the cause of your failed costume.

Shivering slightly, it took me a moment to understand Spock's words. "Believe me, Spock. I don't think you could fail at doing anything." Spock just raised an eyebrow, his eyes glittering lightly. "You want to know the best part of this paint." Spock inclined his head in a silent acquiescence. "It's completely edible, even for Vulcans. I checked."

Spock's eyes darkened as he glanced back up at me, "I will have to test that theory later." With that promise in mind, Spock continued his painting. Like everything else he did, he did this with a single minded determination, not allowing himself to spill a single drop of the paint. He practically worshiped my body with the brush. Not leaving a single area unpainted. Stepping away Spock looked me over. "I always approved of you wearing green. I believe it goes well with your eyes."

"How very human of you, Spock."

Spock studied me for a moment, his eyes sparkling in the dimly light bathroom. Nodding his head acutely, Spock replied, "Only for you, T'hy'la, only for you." Causing me to smile one of the purest, happiest smiles I can remember smiling. "But come," he said, extending his hand out for me. "We must finish your outfit."

Letting him lead me back to the room, I stood by and watched as Spock programed a replicator to make a tunic similar to the on the Gorn wore all those years ago. He handed it to me, his eyes smiling. "Thanks, love."

"You are welcome, T'hy'la." Turning away from me, he continued to riffle though the closet. He only turned back to me once he found the green tunic that he had acquired while on Platonius. I just watched as he methodically took off his close, folding them before placing them on a chair next to my desk. He then slipped on the tunic, adjusting the straps at the shoulder, making sure it looked impeccable.

"Very nice, Mr. Spock. You sure do clean up good." Up went that damned sexy eyebrow again.

"I assure you, Jim, whenever I do 'clean up' I make sure that I cleanse myself properly and completely." I only shook my head, knowing he was just giving me a hard time. I was almost positive that he understood the meaning behind that saying.

"Well come on, we better get going. We don't want to be late." I grabbed my mask heading for the door.

"Vulcans are never late."

"You know, Spock. I think you say that just to say it anymore. Is there anything that Vulcans are?"

"Of course, Jim. Vulcans are known to be logical." It was now clear that Spock was playing with me.

I just stared at him incredulously for a second. "You sneaky little Vulcan. I'll make sure to get you for that later."

"I shall endeavor to remain patient. It is something all Vulcan children are taught at a very young age." I grin at Spock, grinning more broadly when I see an answering smile in Spock's eyes.

We walk down the hallway together, just making it in time for the party to start. Most of the crew were already assembled in the rec room that I reserved just for this. Many of the crew had made dishes to share. Bones made caramel apples, Uhura made cupcakes with orange frosting, Scotty made pumpkin Scotch, which I made a note of to avoid, and Sulu and Chekov went in together and made a pumpkin pie. It all looked delicious, with the exception of Scotty's drink. I dragged Spock over to the food table, grabbing each of us a caramel apple. "Bones! Sweet costume."

Bones jumped slightly, turning around to look at me. "Jim, is that you? Where did you get that blasted mask?" Bones gave me his little smile, which was a half frown as well. He was dressed up in an old doctor's uniform, covered with slashes and coated in blood.

"And old shop Earth-side. Did you keep that outfit after one of your botched surgery attempts?" I teased.

Bones turned red, "Botched surgery attempts. After how many times I've had to put your back together you have the gall to tell me that I botch up. Just you wait 'til your next physical."

I grimaced, but patted Bones companionably on the shoulder anyway. "Whatever you say, Bones. Great apples by the way."

Despite himself, Bones smiled at me. "Thanks, Jim. Old family recipe that is."

Bones and I watched as Spock took an experimental bite. "It is... pleasing."

"Wait, did my apples just make you have an emotion?" Bones asked incredulously.

Spock leveled McCoy with an even stare. "There is no need to be insulting, Doctor." With that he walked off to join Uhura and Scotty in their discussion about which was scarier, Zombies or Vampires.

Bones watched him go, before looking at me wide eyed for a second. Shaking himself Bones just chuckled a little. "I think I'll take that as a compliment. I can't believe you got him in that outfit. I would have thought he'd have burned that thing the second we left the planet."

"Not for the lack of trying, Bones. I saved it just for this. He looks good in it, if I don't say so myself." I said gazing longingly after my Vulcan lover.

"I really wish you wouldn't. That's the last thing I need in my mind." Bones told me gruffly. Giving Bones one more friendly pat, I went off after Spock. He had left Uhura and Scotty, he probably found their argument illogical. He was currently standing alone in a dark corner of the rec room. He was still slowly munching on his apple, watching the surrounding people.

"Trying to blend in with the walls?" I asked him jokingly.

"Hardly. I was merely taking a moment for myself, way from the crowds."

"Oh," I said quietly, berating myself inwardly for forgetting Spock's aversion to large crowds. "I'm sorry, Spock. I totally forgot. Do you want to leave? We've been here long enough."

"If you wish to remain, I will gladly stay by your side." Spock said, looking deeply into my eyes.

I just shake my head. "Nah, I'd rather have you find out how this paint tastes instead."

Spock's eyes instantly darken, "Then I suggest we leave immediately. We would not want to waste the rest of the night." With that, Spock grabbed onto my hand, something he rarely did in public. I reveled in the intimate touch, loving the tingles that traveled up and down my arm because of his touch.

Pausing only momentarily, I yelled a quick "Goodnight, Bones." before the rec room door closed. I nearly had to jog to keep up with Spock, but if you were to ask him about his speed his eyebrow would quirk up and he would tell you that Vulcans never rush.

Once inside the room, I was glad we were both wearing tunics because they would be easy to get off. Though our hands fumbled in our haste. Mine worse than Spock's, and it was only his Vulcan efficiency that kept us going at a reasonably fast pace.

After we laid back in bed, pleasure still coursing through our exhausted bodies, Spock got out one last thought before falling asleep, his head cushioned on my shoulder. "I find that this holiday isn't as bad as I first believed it to be. Your flavored paint might have help though," Stifling a yawn Spock continued. "Remind me to have Mr. Scott program watermelon into the ship's replicator." I could only smile and nod, already falling asleep next to my perfect Vulcan lover.

* * *

**A/N:** For those who want to read the M-rated version of this story, it is on my livejournal, which you can find on my profile page. I want to keep this drabble with a reasonably low rating, so if you do wish to read the lovely smut, just go to my profile page. Thanks for reading, I hope you all enjoy! Thanks to all those who read, review, favorite, and alert this story!!


	6. T'hy'la

"You know, this feeling should be illegal." Jim said, gently smoothing out his lover's hair.

"To what feeling are you referring, Jim?" Spock asked him, his voice low and gruff. Jim's stomach preformed a pleasant little flip as Spock said his name directly into his ear. His warm breath ghosting over his face.

Jim turned to face his bed companion, their noses nearly brushing against each other they were so close. "This feeling of love." Jim replied, taking Spock's hand into his own, brushing his fore and middle finger against those of Spock's. "It should be illegal how much you make me love you."

"I fear you too, would be in danger of imprisonment if such a law were to be passed." Spock said, his eyes twinkling playfully.

"Really, is that so?" Jim said, rolling over to straddle his lover. Jim leaned down, letting his forehead rest against Spock's.

"Indeed." Spock's hand came to rest on the back of Jim's neck, angling his face up to meet the full pink lips as he pulled Jim's head down.

"We would have to share a jail cell together." Jim said against the Vulcan's lips.

"I believe if I were to quote Dr. McCoy, that is a 'kink' I would not mind experiencing with you." Spock said with an upward tilt to his lips.

"Naughty little Vulcan." Jim said, grinning like a fool.

"Perhaps, but your 'naughty little Vulcan'." Spock said, finally bring his lips against Jim's. The kiss started out sweet, chaste. A show of how much they were devoted to each other. But soon it was deepened, but none other than the previously mentioned Vulcan. Spock ran his hot tongue against the soft lips of his Human lover. Jim granted him access immediately, rolling his tongue against Spock's in a dance neither would ever tire of.

Pulling back slightly, resting his forehead again on Spock's, Jim said a bit breathlessly. "I like the sound of that. But I think you forgot to add always. You'll always be mine."

"Yes, T'hy'la. I will and shall always be yours."

* * *

A/N: I love fluff! XD Hope all of you enjoyed. Thanks to **Bandi-V**, **MirrorFlower and DarkWind **(times 2, you rock!), and **Dilmn8** for reviewing the last chapters! Also, thanks to any who read, favorite, or alert to this story!


End file.
